


Цена за жизнь

by Zerinten



Series: Яд [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crocker Curse, Dark fic, Early Season 4, M/M, Murder, Really dark, poison trouble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дуайт позвал Дюка помочь разобраться с новой Бедой: некий молодой человек является источником ядовитого газа. Нейтан, находясь с ним в одной комнате, подвергся газовой атаке. Нейтан заблокировал дверь, но Дюк, оставшийся снаружи, очень хочет его спасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена за жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The cost of a life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668097) by [PeterHaleforAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha). 



> Бета: Oriella

Дюк ворвался в полицейское управление. На первый взгляд все было в порядке, но его терзали плохие предчувствия. Дуайт звонил ему! Дуайт!

Обычно, если требовалась помощь, его вызывал Нейтан. Но сейчас это сделал Дуайт, и Дюк волновался все сильнее. Он нашел шефа полиции и подошел к нему.

— Что стряслось? Насколько все плохо? — он оглянулся, пытаясь отыскать Нейтана, но так его и не обнаружил. Нейтана, насколько Дюк мог видеть, не было ни в кабинете, ни где-либо поблизости.

— Чертовски плохо. У нас уже восемь трупов.

Дюк снова оглянулся. Не похоже было на Армагеддон. С другой стороны, далеко не все полицейские знали о Бедах. Дуайт с Нейтаном всегда старались расследовать такие дела максимально тихо.

— У нас тут Беда, которая вызывает ядовитый газ.

— Ядовитый? — Дюк не собирался кричать. Но вышло явно громче, чем следовало. Яд — это само по себе плохо. Но ядовитый газ был еще хуже! От него даже никуда не денешься. — Скажи мне, что вы знаете, чья это Беда.

— Нейтан сейчас разговаривает с подозреваемым, но мы насчет него не уверены, — сообщил Дуайт.

У Дюка было огромное желание немедленно добраться до Нейтана, но прежде нужно было узнать еще кое-что.

— Зачем тебе понадобился я?

Дюк не был настолько хорош в общении с перепуганными людьми, как Одри. Нейтан — да. Но не Дюк. Дюк помогал им по мере сил и возможностей, но он попросту не был таким понимающим, как Одри или сопереживающим, как Нейтан. Он не мог воспринимать все так, как они.

Дуайт не ответил. Он серьезно посмотрел Дюку в глаза, и во взгляде его читалось сожаление.

Дюк так и знал. Понял в тот самый момент, как услышал, с какой Бедой они имеют дело на сей раз. Он нужен был Дуайту как запасной вариант на тот крайний случай, если ничто из того, что они попробуют, не сработает. Тогда в игру вступит Дюк и сделает то, что должно. Ему это не нравилось. Ему не нравилось привыкать к этому. Но, так или иначе, в какой-то мере он понимал. Что такое одна жизнь по сравнению с несколькими другими? Это всего лишь одна жизнь — жизнь, которую заберет он сам.

Дюк тряхнул головой и сказал Дуайту, что пойдет к Нейтану. Когда он ушел, Дуайт так и остался стоять на месте.

Дюк подошел к комнате для допросов и постучал к дверь. Участок в Хейвене был небольшим, поэтому здесь не имелось фальшивого зеркала. Комната была самой обычной. Так что, если Дюк собирался помочь, ему просто нужно было войти внутрь. Он не стал ждать, пока Нейтан впустит его, а сам толкнул дверь. В конце концов, Дюк не был полицейским. А значит, не обязан был следовать их правилам.

— Нейтан, это я. Дуайт позвал меня, чтобы помочь и... — но дверь осталась закрытой. Кроме того, Дюк услышал щелчок — словно Нейтан или кто-то другой запер дверь. — Нейтан! Нейтан? — Дюк покрутил дверную ручку, снова пытаясь войти, но дверь по-прежнему была заперта. — Нейтан? Что там у тебя происходит?

— Это он, — невозмутимо сказал Нейтан. Как ему удавалось сохранять спокойствие? Сам Дюк был откровенно встревожен — особенно учитывая то, что Нейтан заперся там сейчас с этим парнем.

— Открывай дверь, Нейт. Убирайся оттуда! — Дюк стукнул по деревянной поверхности. Хотелось добраться до друга и врезать ему хорошенько за его дурость. — Открой дверь!

— Поздно. Я уже отравлен.

Дюк на секунду замер. Нет! Неправда. Быть такого не может. «Нейт...»

— Просто уходи, Дюк. Проведите эвакуацию. Примите меры безопасности.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — слова слетели с губ раньше, чем он понял, о чем говорит. Однако Дюка не волновало, что это могло выставить его слабаком или как-то еще. Это была гребаная правда! Он не собирался оставлять Нейтана. Они поклялись друг другу, что отыщут Одри — вместе. Так что Дюк просто не мог уйти.

— Вытащи остальных!

Дюк прижался лбом к двери. Он не хотел потерять Нейтана. Этого и не будет. Он снова выпрямился и позвал, привлекая внимание:

— Дуайт! Уводи всех отсюда.

Шеф кивнул и начал эвакуацию.

— Тебе тоже нужно идти, Дюк. Уходи! Я разберусь с этим.

Разберется? Нет. Он умрет. Дюк хотел бы верить Нейтану, верить, что у него получится достучаться до человека, который был заперт там сейчас вместе с ним. Хотел бы доверить это дело Нейтану, но риск был слишком велик. Дюк ничего не знал об этом яде. Он понятия не имел, какое воздействие тот оказывает на организм. Нейтану могло казаться, что все еще в порядке просто потому, что он ничего не мог чувствовать. Кроме того, Дюк не имел ни малейшего представления и об этом человеке в комнате — о том, как убедить его принять свою Беду и взять ее под контроль.

У Дюка был лишь один способ помочь Нейтану, и это пугало. Точнее, пугало то, что он не задумываясь готов был к нему прибегнуть. Он готов был сделать это. Сделать, чтобы спасти жизнь Нейтану — последнему близкому человеку, что у него остался. Последнему, имевшему для него значение. Дюк просто не мог себе позволить потерять и его тоже.

— Просто уходи, Дюк, — Нейтан знал, что тот все еще там. — Ты ничем не сможешь мне помочь.

О, нет. Сможет. И Нейтану об этом тоже было прекрасно известно, хоть он и предпочитал обычно не обращать внимания на эту особенность Дюка. Проклятие Крокеров! Способность избавить от Беды, убив ее носителя. Сейчас это бы помогло. Более того, это, пожалуй, было единственным, что вообще могло помочь Нейтану в данный момент.

— Нейт, открой дверь или я ее выбью, — Дюк снова ударил в дверь. — Пожалуйста, просто открой и дай мне помочь тебе.

— Я не дам тебе этого сделать, Дюк.

Дюк замер. Голос Нейтана был полон сочувствия и печали. Такое бывало крайне редко. Обычно он злился, если речь заходила о Проклятии Крокеров. Потому что пользоваться этим было неправильно. И потому что он боялся, что со временем Дюк может превратиться в серийного убийцу. Теперь же... Если бы Дюк не знал своего друга настолько хорошо, то предположил бы, что тот пытается уберечь его от чего-то плохого. Дюк знал, что убийство этого человека значило бы для него. Но речь шла о жизни Нейтана, и она висела на волоске. Поэтому Дюк просто не думал об этом. Он банально не мог позволить себе такой роскоши — не тогда, когда дело было в Нейтане.

— Нейтан! Просто впусти меня! Ты не можешь защитить меня. А я тебя — могу. Я могу спасти тебя.

Тишина. Ни протестов, ни попыток убедить Дюка уйти.

— Нейтан? — Дюк еще сильнее запаниковал. Его сердце забилось быстрее. — Нейтан, ответь, — он всем телом врезался в эту гребаную дверь. А потом снова. И снова. — Нейтан, черт подери! Скажи хоть что-нибудь...

— Он... не может. Думаю... Думаю, он умирает, — это произнес кто-то другой. Вероятно, тот человек с Бедой. — Просто уходите. Я не хочу убить кого-нибудь еще. Пожалуйста, просто уходите.

Но Дюк и не думал уходить. Напротив, теперь он еще сильнее хотел попасть внутрь. Еще один удар — и дверь наконец-то не выдержала. Дюк от неожиданности чуть не упал, но в последний момент все-таки удержал равновесие. Первым, кого он заметил, осмотревшись, был лежащий на полу Нейтан.

— Нейтан! — Дюк присел рядом с ним и положил руку ему на грудь. Тот все еще дышал. И пульс пусть слабый, но все еще был. Нейтана еще можно было спасти. Дюк взял его пистолет и встал.

— Не надо... Дюк, не делай... — Нейтан попытался было открыть глаза, но не смог.

— Прости, Нейтан. У меня нет выбора.

Только сейчас он повернулся к человеку, который все это натворил. И застыл. Перед ним был не взрослый мужчина, а молодой парень — лет, возможно, двадцати трех или двадцати четырех. И он боялся. Да что там! Он был чертовски напуган!

Дюк навел на него пистолет, и он автоматически поднял руки.

— Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня. Я не хотел. Я ничего такого не собирался делать. Это... это выходит само собой, этот газ... Пожалуйста, нет.

Он заплакал, и из его кожи выделилось еще больше газа. Это выглядело очень странно: человек в облаке зеленого газа.

— Это происходит каждый раз, когда я чувствую себя как тогда, в школе. Я не могу управлять этим. Пожалуйста!

Рука Дюка дрогнула. Это был просто мальчишка. Мальчишка, который никому не хотел причинять вреда. Но который оказался невезучим настолько, чтобы заполучить такую опасную Беду. Просто мальчишка.

Именно в этот момент Нейтан принялся хватать ртом воздух. Он отчаянно пытался дышать, но у него ничего не получалось. Одного взгляда Дюку хватило, чтобы понять: это последние мгновения. У Нейтана больше не получится вдохнуть. Оставались считаные секунды: явно недостаточно, чтобы поговорить с парнем, выяснить, что именно пробудило его Беду и как она работает. Слишком мало времени, чтобы и разобраться с этой Бедой, и спасти Нейтана.

Вот оно. Нейтан умирал, и это пугало сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Дюк вспомнил об отце, которого потерял. Об Одри, которая вошла в тот Амбар. Обо всех тех людях, которые были в его жизни, и которых он лишился. Он просто не перенесет этого еще раз. Только не Нейтан. Дюк отправился бы за ним куда угодно. Сделал бы все, о чем бы тот только ни попросил. Он любил его с самого детства. Дюк не мог его потерять. И не потеряет. У него была возможность спасти Нейтана. Дюк не задумывался о последствиях: единственным, что сейчас имело значение, был сам Нейтан. Только так он мог сделать это.

Ради Нейтана.

Дюк прикрыл глаза и вновь повернулся к парню.

— Мне очень жаль, — и он спустил курок.

Он был просто мальчишкой. Но мальчишкой, который угрожал жизни Нейтана — пусть не по своей воле, и все же.

Дюк подошел к парню, накрыл ладонью кровавую рану на его теле. Пуля вошла прямо в сердце. Как только Дюк коснулся его крови, это снова произошло. Он почувствовал себя крепким, сильным и неуязвимым. Непередаваемое ощущение. Лучшее, что Дюк когда-либо испытывал. С этим ничто не могло сравниться. Он чувствовал себя хорошо и правильно. Однако это не должно было быть так. Убийство не могло быть хорошим. Не могло быть правильным.

Все было не так. И Дюк не хотел испытывать ложную эйфорию от содеянного.

Он не собирался становиться на этот путь.

Все было и просто, и сложно одновременно, потому что он попросту не мог противостоять этому.

— Дюк?

Дюк снова открыл глаза и обернулся. Нейтан стоял в шаге от него, и с ним все было в порядке. Он был в норме, и он был жив. Дюк хотел бы радоваться этому, быть довольным. Ведь Нейтан все еще жив. Дюк спас его. Вот только... какой ценой?

— Что ты натворил? — Нейтан был потрясен. Он недоверчиво уставился на Дюка. Дюк чувствовал гнев Нейтана, но ему нечего было возразить. Нейтан был совершенно прав. Что же он натворил?

Дюк еще раз пристально посмотрел на безжизненное тело парня, сидящее на стуле, и почувствовал, как по щеке сбежала слеза.

— Спас тебе жизнь.


End file.
